Talk:Bloons Monkey City
Proof Please? Could someone give me a link in the NK Forums (i'm too lazy to check there, checked on google and nothing on ninjakiwi) about this "Bloons Monkey City"? I'll remove the if someone posts here. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 01:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Parece não ser verdade, eu verifiquei o Blog, o eu avatar que sempre surge noticias de jogos novos ou atualização e foruns, não encontrei esse jogo em parte algum. :Translation: :There seems to be true, I checked the blog, the self avatar that always comes news of new games or updates and forums, I found this game in some part. Culumon (talk) 02:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your comment, but I would like to see the exact source. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 03:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::NK is working on a new game, but there is no name revealed yet. Vandlism I found an IP who did very minor vandalism, and it won't let me use the undo feature. Look for the word "cow" in the first paragraph. I am Bramblestar and I want BMC 00:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Undo feature works for me (but I used navigation popups for the revert).--'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 00:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Ideas for Updates ' 1) have a bloontonium to coins generator and vice verca it would be good because then pacifists can have a use for bloontonium bloontonium to coins should be- 5-1 coins to bloontonium should be 2-1 using the generators 01:52, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ideas should be posted on the NK forums. While it is very nice you are sharing your idea here, NK will not see it. I can't generate the terrain for my capital city. My computer crashes whenever I try to load it. Any help 00:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC)MCSteve2247 :Have you tried setting the game to Low Quality before you begin generating the terrain? To do so, right click on the game and click Settings. After a small box appears, right click again and select Quality → Low. Sometimes you have to click multiple times in order for the game to detect it. CT Could someone please clarify that nine is the minimal city level for participating? I'd like to know because we have info on the Contested Territory page about tier one, which contains info about levels one to eight. :Actually, the info on that page regarding Tier 1 contains info about levels five to eight. ::Ok, so the minimum's five. I'll change it. :::Oops, it was about MvM. My bad. Edit This game isn't on Android right now. I can't fix it myself because I can't do the formatting right. Irtehmrepic (talk) 00:25, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, if you say what you're having trouble with, we'll try to help you. :) Tiles the size of the players cities are 50 times 50. Jiawhien2015 (talk·'blog'·''' )' 07:44, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Full Screen Want to play bloons monkey city in full screen? Now you can play those games in full screen with the direct download link! http://ninjakiwifiles.com/Games/gameswfs/monkeycity/MonkeyCity_secure.swf Jiawhien2015 '(talk·'''blog·''' )''' 09:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC)